dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Petra Němcová
| died= | hometown= Karviná, Czechoslovakia | knownfor= Supermodel | season= Dancing with the Stars 12 | partner= Dmitry Chaplin | place= 8th | highestscore= 25 (Waltz) | lowestscore= 18 (Foxtrot & Jive) | averagescore= 21.2 }} Petra Němcová is a celebrity from Season 12 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Němcová was born in Karviná, then Czechoslovakia, now the Czech Republic, and grew up in Karviná in the Moravian–Silesian Region with her sister Olga. Career Modeling Scouted on the streets of Prague by NEXT Model Management, upon signing she moved to Milan, Italy. After winning the 1995 Czech Elite Model Look, she returned to Milan where her career flourished. She has featured in campaigns for: Benetton, Bulgari, Cartier, Clarins, Cortefiel, Dirk Bikkembergs, Fortunoff, Graff, Hewlett Packard/Intel, HS, Intimissimi, John Lewis, Lancaster, La Perla, La Senza, Maidenform, Max Factor, Pantene Pro-V, Passport, Playtex, Rampage, Schwarzkopf, Victoria's Secret, and Wild Orchid. Nemcova has appeared on international covers of Harper's Bazaar, Madame Figaro, Elle, Shape, Cosmopolitan, Marie Claire, Flare, Vegas, Glamour, FHM, and Sports Illustrated. From 2000 to 2004 she worked for designers Lolita Lempicka, Gai Mattiolo Erreuno, Matthew Williamson, Custo Barceloa, Blunauta, Dirk Bikkembergs, Gugliemo Cappone, Luciano soprani, Marina Babini, Yumi Katsura, Akadius, and Michino Koshino. Němcová gained attention outside the fashion industry after featuring on the cover of the 2003 Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue, from a shoot in Barbados by Walter Iooss. She also appeared in the 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, and 2006 editions. She was the subject of Joanne Gair's body painting work. In January 2015, Němcová replaced Abbey Clancy as the face of Ultimo underwear. Television In 2001 Němcová appeared on British television series Absolutely Fabulous. On 3 June 2004, she was one of the telecast judges during the 53rd annual Miss Universe competition in Quito, Ecuador. In 2007, she was the host of TLC's A Model Life. On 7 July 2007 she was a presenter at the American leg of Live Earth. In 2005 Němcová published her autobiography, Love Always, Petra. Personal Life Němcová is multilingual and speaks Czech, Slovak, Polish, English, French, and Italian. She was briefly engaged to English actor Jamie Belman. In May 2014, Němcová told People that she is dating the former Prime Minister of Haiti, Laurent Lamothe, but as of 2015 they are no longer together. Němcová was engaged to investment banker Alejandro Grimaldi. Though the engagement was broken off. Since 2018 Němcová has been dating French-Venezuelan entrepreneur Benjamin Larretche. The couple lives between Manhattan and the Caribbeans. They had met in Mykonos via mutual friends three years prior. They were married in August 2019. 2004 Tsunami On 26 December 2004, Němcová was in Khao Lak, Thailand, with her main photographer and then-fiancé Simon Atlee when the 2004 Indian Ocean earthquake and subsequent tsunami struck. Atlee drowned and Němcová suffered a broken pelvis and serious internal injuries, but she managed to hold on to a palm tree for eight hours until she was rescued by Thai civilians and airlifted to an inland hospital nearby. Dancing with the Stars 12 Němcová was a contestant in Season 12 of Dancing with the Stars with dance partner Dmitry Chaplin, reaching the 4th week before being eliminated. Scores Gallery Petra_and_Dmitry_S12.jpg PetraNemcova-Promo12.jpg PetraNemcovaWedding.jpg Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 12 contestants